Corrected Bone
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: Kazahaya accidentally gets between Rikuo's 'break' ability and the object to be broken. The result? A broken arm. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: The characters within this story all belong to CLAMP.  
Warnings: Yaoi, kissing between boys, subtext.  
Summary: Kazahaya accidentally gets between Rikuo's 'break' ability and the object to be broken. The result? A broken arm.  
Completed: January 13, 2010

* * *

**Corrected Bone  
**by: Kagome-reincarnation

* * *

"You're a fool," Rikuo tells him mercilessly. After all, only a fool would trip at the most critical moment. "A complete and total moron."

Kazahaya bristled at the words, glaring at the larger man. "If you don't want to fix it, don't bother." He told him, angry.

It wasn't as though he'd asked to fall right in the line of fire. He could still see the shocked and panicked look in Rikuo's face as the larger teen had realized what had happened.

"Shut up and give me your arm." Rikuo's voice is fierce and filled with hot anger. Feeling childish, Kazahaya gives in. Although he doesn't know if it's safe to hand his injured self over to the person who had done it, he reminds himself that it was an accident, and was _his_ fault to boot and quiets his inner voice.

Obedient, he timidly holds out his arm, wincing at the twinges of pain that shot through it. The break in his forearm caused difficulty and he had to lift his entire arm to keep it from hurting. It was a painful task, but he managed.

"You shouldn't have been there," Rikuo muttered under his breath. "You were supposed to leave as soon as you finished your part."

Kazahaya scowled back. "I did my part and that should be good enough. I had time to kill so I came to help you, but then you—"

"Yes, yes, I know," Rikuo cut Kazahaya off hurriedly. He took the lithe boy's arm and held it up before his eyes so he could examine it. He sighed, when he realized that there was little he could do on his own to fix it. "You need to go to the hospital for this," he commented.

Kazahaya froze, and Rikuo was impressed to see all movement cease. When the color started to leave the boy's face, however, he interrupted. "What, you've got a thing against hospitals?"

Without a work, the brunette shook his head, his eyes lowered. Rikuo frowned. What was so bad that Kazahaya wouldn't even look him in the eye because of it?

"Kazahaya—" he cut himself off before continuing and restrained a sigh. Instead, he opened the first aid kit he'd found and began to splint the boy's arm, using the braces supplied in the kit. It was convenient to work at a drugstore as he'd found so many times. No matter the injury, there was usually some sort of emergency fix up that would last until the patient got medical attention.

Admittedly, they couldn't prevent choking, but that was more of an accident than an injury.

"The hospital," Kazahaya spoke quietly. "Where is it?"

Rikuo raised an eyebrow at the boy's behavior before reciting the address. "It's not too far from here," he said with a shrug. "But we could always just go to a clinic instead… Or ask Kakei or Saiga. I'm sure they've got some acquaintances that will give us a discount."

Kazahaya nodded, slowly, apparently cheered by the thought of evading the dreaded hospital. Rikuo wondered why Kazahaya was so against them but held his tongue.

"I'll ask Kakei-san tomorrow," he informed Rikuo, but the larger teen shook his head.

"No," he denied Kazahaya, "I'll ask. I'm the one that hurt you, so I'll foot the bill."

The empathy frowned, opening his mouth to speak, but Rikuo quickly filled in the pause of silence that had given Kazahaya the possible chance of speech.

"Don't argue with me," the black-haired boy said quietly, returning Kazhaya's splinted and wrapped arm to him. "I'll take care of everything, so just stay here for now. I'll go tell Kakei what happened."

The brunette frowned, but finally sighed, giving in. "Alright," he relented. "I guess I'll get started on dinner."

Rikuo shook his head again, causing Kazahaya's frown to grow. "What? I can't even cook now?" the smaller boy demanded, his temper starting to fray.

"It's not that," Rikuo said, motioning towards the broken arm. "It's just that it would be better if you didn't work your arm too much. We don't want the break to grow or get worse, right?"

Kazahaya bit his lip, but nodded. "Fine." Although he understood why he wasn't being allowed to do anything, it didn't mean that he liked it. At all. As it was, his words were cold and held a hint of cold fury.

Rikuo nodded, satisfied that the other wouldn't do anything foolish. He tossed the television remote next to him and ordered, "Watch something until I get back. Is there anything you want for dinner?"

Kazahaya shrugged. "Something that's not fish," he suggested. "We've been eating nothing but fish for the past week. Let's get something different."

Rikuo nodded curtly before disappearing from view. Kazahaya sighed to himself as he heard the door slamming.

It wasn't as though he'd _tried_ to get hurt. He couldn't help that he'd tripped, either. He hadn't known that Rikuo had left his jacket on the ground and had stepped on it, immediately being immersed in some very unwanted images of Rikuo and his daily life. The jacket, he mused, liked Rikuo very much.

It was too bad he couldn't say the same for himself. This set his plan to get his own apartment back by quite a bit, though he was beginning to think that the mahjong games were really just another way of sapping his money… But surely Kakei wouldn't do such a thing?

Kazahaya thought about the fearsome expression that Kakei sometimes revealed when things weren't going his way and shivered vehemently. Kakei would _definitely_ do it.

The brunette was still thinking about Kakei and Saiga when the front door opened again. Rikuo entered bearing a shopping bag, and curious, Kazahaya asked, "What did you buy?"

"Food," Rikuo replied shortly before heading for the kitchen.

Annoyed with the boy's shortness, but in no mood to flail about his fury or raise his voice, he instead followed him into the kitchen. Rikuo turned to pull something from the refrigerator and promptly scowled when he saw him. "What are you doing here? Go lay down."

Kazahaya scowled as Rikuo evicted him from the kitchen. "I've got a broken arm," he said scathingly as the taller boy effectively kicked him out. "Not a broken leg."

Rikuo came out of the kitchen to check on Kazahaya only to find that the boy was sitting on the couch facing the sofa, his face that of a rather unhappy cat. The larger man sighed, placing a palm against his forehead. While he normally would've tossed a jibe towards the easy-to-bait young man, he realized that Kazahaya wouldn't react in the usual way because of his injury.

"Are you still sulking?" he asked instead, a bit of disbelief coloring his voice.

"I am not," Kazahaya responded petulantly, proving that he very much was.

Rikuo repressed a chuckle before making his way towards the smaller man.

"You're silly," he told him, amusement filling his voice.

Taking the bait, Kazahaya turned his head up to fire an insult back at him, but Rikuo didn't let him, simply leaning forward to steal a kiss.

"Now stay still. Dinner's almost ready," he said with a satisfied smirk in place.

Kazahaya's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. And confusion. There was lots of that. Rikuo almost didn't want to get back to his tasks. Kazahaya's face was very interesting to watch, after all.

Still, he heard the kettle of water whistling in the kitchen and realized it was time to get back to work.

"Behave," he teased the smaller boy, "Or I won't give you a good night kiss."

Kazahaya only scowled at him.


End file.
